


"Will you look at this?" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: A day in the Luthor-Danvers's household including but not limited to Kara and Lena being wives, their daughter being a smartass and Lena giving Kara a pep talk about her parenting skills because even Supergirl experiences parental self-doubt.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	"Will you look at this?" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it: they're married and have a kid (don't ask me how, because I don't know).  
> Their daughter is like 5 years old (I hope it's an accurate representation - I did some research). Her name is James but they call her Jamie. She's hella cute. And apparently they hyphenate.  
> Update 2/3  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Kara Luthor-Danvers could recognise the pitter-patter of tiny feet anywhere and as she braced herself for the loud intrusion, she smiled to herself.

'Mama, we're home!' A young child announced as soon as she had stepped through the threshold of their home.

Kara stood up and walked towards the entrance where the pair were taking off their shoes and hanging their coats. She scooped up her daughter from the ground and brought her to her chest. 'Hi, pumpkin. How was your day?'

'Superb,' the small girl answered cheekily, making her mother laugh. 'We made drawings, we played games with the whole class, and before going home we all sang a song together!'

'Oh yeah? Which song did you sing?' The blonde asked curiously.

'Baby Shark!'

Kara froze at the name of the familiar tune that had taken the Internet by storm and glanced at her wife. Their eyes met in an amused gaze and she bit back a laugh. 'Why don't you sing it for us and go wash your hands while you do that? We'll be right behind you.'

The child nodded excitedly and once Kara put her down, she rushed towards the kitchen, her voice echoing through the hallway.

'Do you think this is a sign from above telling us to change schools before it's too late?' Lena wondered lightheartedly.

Kara laughed and faced the CEO. 'And miss this performance? Never.'

Lena smirked. 'Somehow I have a feeling you wouldn't be so supportive if Jamie had inherited my singing abilities.'

'Oh, definitely,' the blonde agreed easily. 'I love you, Lena, but when it comes to your singing, you're fishing for compliments in a pond that doesn't exist.'

The green-eyed woman looked slightly offended but laughed despite herself. 'Rude. Is this because I answered Batman when our daughter asked me who my favourite superhero was?' She hung her keys on the key rack and pulled out her computer, her phone and a piece of paper from her purse before heading towards the dining room.

'Jamie will think Batman is cooler than Supergirl,' Kara pouted as she followed the other woman through the house.

'Please, she adores Supergirl,' Lena argued certainly.

'Because I'm her mother, it's like a familial obligation,' the blonde countered miserably. 'Just casually mention that Supergirl is infinitely better than Batman and she'll believe you.'

'You want me to lie to our daughter?' The CEO questioned with a smirk.

Kara stared at her with disbelief. 'Lena.'

Lena smiled softly at her wife's unnecessary worrying and dropped her electronics on the dining table before handing her the piece of paper. 'Will you look at this?'

The Super slowly unfolded the note. 'Oh, wow, is this... us?'

Lena chuckled at her hesitancy. 'This is the drawing Jamie was talking about earlier. This is her, this is you, and this is me,' she pointed out on the drawing.

Kara's heart swelled with love for her family and as her eyes took in the portrait, she noticed two small details. The first one was the signature at the bottom right corner of the page, marked 'James Luthor-Danvers'. The second one was more conspicuous. 'Is that-?'

'A dog?' Lena finished for her. 'Yes. His name is Krypto, according to our daughter.'

The blonde raised an eyebrow. 'But we don't have a dog.'

'We do not,' the CEO affirmed. 'I think it's pretty clear what she wants for Christmas.' She placed a comforting hand on Kara's arm. 'Look, if it makes you feel better, I could tell you about all the times Jamie and I have watched the news every time Supergirl saved the day, or how her eyes light up when she sees you on the TV screen, and yes, maybe some of her love for Supergirl is due to the fact that you're also her mother, but you've met enough kids to know that Supergirl is impressive on her own, and so so inspiring. But this,' she gestured towards the drawing. 'This goes to show that she doesn't need Supergirl to be her mum, she wants you, Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers. Being Jamie's mother is cooler than any superhero-persona in my book, even Supergirl, and Kara, you're doing a great job. I've said this before and I'll say it again, Kara Luthor-Danvers, you are my hero, you are _our_ hero.'

Kara felt a wave of relief rush over her and it was like a weight she hadn't known she was carrying was lifted off her shoulders. Lena was right, unsurprisingly. She had been trying to live up to her alter ego's name and be a supermum for Jamie but her daughter didn't need someone who could lift a car or fly to the moon (in a pod, mind you), she just needed her mothers to love her, and that, Kara could do.

'You're incredible, you know that?' She told her wife before pulling her closer and kissing her soft, red lips. 'Thank you.'

Lena used her thumb to stroke the blonde's cheek and smiled. 'I do, but it doesn't hurt to hear it every once in a while. Come on, let's go find our superstar before she makes a mess of the kitchen.' She detached herself from the Super, but held onto her hand and led her to the other room.

'Hello, my darling daughter,' the CEO greeted, affectionately placing a kiss on the sitting child's head. 'Are you hungry?'

Jamie paused for a moment before nodding.

'What would you like to eat?'

'Cake!'

Lena laughed. 'Can you think of something a bit healthier?'

'Cake with fruits?'

The parent raised an eyebrow at the answer. 'What did you have at lunch besides the sandwich Mama made for you?' She asked pointedly.

'A brownie,' the young girl mumbled.

'And what did we agree upon when it came to sweet desserts?'

'To only have one per day,' she replied with a pout.

'That's right, and it seems like you have reached your daily limit, dear,' Lena told her and gently tapped on her daughter's nose from across the counter. 'Which fruits would you like?'

At the mention of the healthier food, Jamie's eyes lit up with excitement, leaving her previous sorrow about the lack of cake behind. 'Strawberries and peaches, please,' she requested.

'Strawberries and peaches, it is,' the businesswoman obliged and went to the fridge to grab the mentioned fruits.

'When do you think she'll realise she got my metabolism and can essentially eat whatever she wants?' Kara wondered quietly as she joined the other mother.

'Hopefully after we've managed to make the habit of eating healthy food stick,' Lena answered.

The child's head perked up at the hushed voices. 'I can eat whatever I want?' She asked, catching the tail-end of that sentence.

'And she's got your superhearing,' Lena remembered. 'How could I forget?' She turned to her daughter and promised, 'you can eat whatever you want on your birthday.'

Jamie smiled excitedly and returned to her task of trying to fold a tissue paper into a paper crane.

'Isn't she perfect?' Kara mused happily. 'She's the best of both of us.'

'She would've been just as perfect if she had gotten everything from you,' Lena replied honestly.

The blonde grinned. 'Are you trying to redeem yourself after that Batman-comment you made?'

The CEO smirked. 'Is it working?'

Kara laughed. 'It is, keep going.' She winked and quickly pecked her lover's cheek before returning to their daughter. She placed the piece of paper she had been holding onto the counter and pointed towards the extra family member. 'Your mum showed me this drawing you made. Who's this little fellow?'

'That's our dog, Krypto!' Jamie exclaimed.

Kara feigned surprise. 'Krypto?'

'Yes, like the planet you came from,' the young girl explained.

The mother nodded softly. 'Krypton,' she supplied. She ruffled the short brown hair and smiled at her child. 'You're really smart, did you know that?'

Jamie nodded casually. 'I did.'

Kara laughed at the clear resemblance to her other mother and shook her head. 'Tell me more about Krypto...'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and/or via kudos because I'm really curious!


End file.
